


When a plan comes together

by aworldinside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Post-Chroma Conclave, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/pseuds/aworldinside
Summary: “I’m sure Jarett likes us, Percy, but there is a difference between enjoying our company and well … enjoying our company,” Vex waggled her eyebrows suggestively.Percy has a plan, Vex helps him put it in action, everyone has an excellent time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



Percy first noticed because he was a jealous bastard. 

He didn’t have any right to be jealous, of course, but he couldn’t help that little twitch that went through him every time Vex flirted with someone or admired someone’s looks - which was especially stupid because she did that quite a lot. The jealous twitch happened a lot less now that Vex and he had been together for a while, but he remembered. 

So Percy noticed that Vex liked the look of Jarett.

And, well, who wouldn’t like the look of Jarett, really? He had a nice smile, twinkling eyes, and a well-kept beard, and he clearly kept in shape (sometimes guard training was hot work, shirts came off, people noticed, tried not to stare). What wasn’t there to like?

So Percy also liked the look of Jarett.

And it wasn’t just a physical thing. He was charming and had been an incredibly loyal guard - far more than was to be expected, really, even with the huge bonuses that they had very happily given him on various occasions - and he also genuinely seemed to like them, which maybe didn’t speak well for Jarett’s taste, but Percy knew Vox Machina appreciated it all the same. 

So Jarett was also a loyal friend. 

And late last night Vex had grabbed Percy impulsively when they’d had a couple of drinks and kissed him a little more than soundly (they were both well past caring who in Whitestone knew about them and they’d hardly cared at all in the first place), and Percy noticed when they pulled apart that Jarett was looking at them with an odd look on his face from the other end of the tavern table. An interested look. 

So Percy wondered if maybe Jarett liked the look of them too. 

And a plan began to formulate. 

\--

The first thing the plan needed was a partner. (Well, just one to begin with, at least). . 

After they’d retired for the evening and were in their bedroom in the castle - technically it was his bedroom, but they rarely slept apart and Vex’s house befitting a Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone remained a work in progress - he broached the subject. 

“Vex?”

“Yes, dear?” She was sitting on the end of the bed, brushing out her hair. 

Percy sat down beside her, a small distance between them. “We once had a conversation about … what we liked. Fantasised about, I suppose you’d say.”

Her eyes widened a little, but she put her hairbrush down, and looked at him, intrigued. “We did.” 

“And I mentioned that I’d always wondered what it would be like with … another man, and that maybe one day we could explore that together,” Percy knew he was speaking too quickly but couldn’t make himself stop, “and you said you might be interested -”

“- very interested,” she interjected, reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, “depending on who the third party is, of course.” 

Percy swallowed, and felt himself grow warmer. 

She looked at him closely.“You have someone in mind.”

“Jarett,” he sort of blurted it out. He clenched the bed covers with the hand that was furthest away from Vex. 

“Jarett? Oh. Interesting.”

“Interesting?” Percy choked out. He didn’t quite know how to take her response. He thought she sounded intrigued. “Would you find that -" he groped around in his head for a word “- agreeable?” 

“Percy.” She’d edged closer to him on the bed now and her hand was playing with the collar of his shirt, and it was a little distracting. “If Jarett was interested, I would definitely find that agreeable.” 

Percy felt a mixture of relief, excitement (shit, this might really be happening), and, if he was being honest, also a little bit smug. 

“I think he might be,” Percy replied, and proceeded to tell her about what he saw the previous evening. 

“I’m sure he likes us, Percy, but there is a difference between enjoying our company and, well … enjoying our company.” Vex waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

He couldn’t help but grin. She was ridiculous and he loved her so much. 

Vex’s face had now taken on that calculating look that he so enjoyed. 

“Are you okay, dear?” he said.

“Oh, I’m just imagining the possibilities.”

“And?”

She climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. “I have a very active imagination,” she whispered into his ear, her breath hot on his neck. 

Percy shivered, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. “It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

\--

Later, quite a lot later, Vex was clearly still thinking about it. She was lying on top of his chest, and drumming her fingers against his collarbone. Her plotting face was back. 

“We’ll have to handle this delicately.”

“Mmm, I know,” Percy replied, a little sleepily. It was late, and they had been … energetic. “What exactly do you suggest we do?” He was a little suspicious this was going to involve something mortifying. 

“Oh, I have a couple of ideas.” 

It wasn’t just Percy’s plan now. 

\--

A few days later, Vex leaned against the desk in the room he was using as a makeshift office and said they were inviting Jarett to a casual dinner.

Percy turned away from his incredibly boring trade figures and looked at her properly. She was wearing pretty standard travelling clothes, with her standard braid, but she looked beautiful, and he admired the way the sun through the window hit her dark hair and lit up her face. 

“So your idea is to invite him to dinner with the good wine and ask him?” he asked her, a little skeptically. 

“Straightforward sometimes works, Percival, and are you of all people questioning the effectiveness of alcohol in situations like this?” Vex said, a little tartly. 

“Alcohol wasn’t all that was involved in that situation, I seem to remember.”

“You better remember, and it worked -”

Percy coughed and muttered, “- definitively.”

“But I don’t think we’ll need that particular tactic tonight. If Jarett is interested he’s not likely to be that stubborn.” She winked, leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and pushed herself off the desk.

“Trinket and I are going to go for a walk. Dinner's at seven.” 

After she left Percy leant back in his chair and looked up at the roof and smiled. What did he do without her? 

\--

Percy dressed casually (he didn’t wear his very best coat) for dinner, glad in this moment that the rest of Vox Machina had been scattered in various locations for the last couple of months. He missed them, of course (well, he definitely missed Keyleth and Pike, and he knew Vex missed her brother) but it made his life decidedly less awkward right now. 

They were not sitting in the formal dining room, but in a smaller one that his family used for informal gatherings. He sometimes still started when he didn’t see his father at the head of the table, and his mother by his side, chastising him again for being late because he’d been caught up in a book. 

Vex was already there when he arrived, and in a dress, which was somewhat unusual. It was nothing too conspicuous (it was a casual dinner, after all) but it was in a beautiful blue that matched her ever-present feathers, and Percy felt the breath knocked out of him as he set eyes on her. 

“Good evening, dear.”

“Good evening, Lady Vex’ahlia.” He kissed her cheek with a murmured “You’re beautiful” in her ear, and was pleased to see that Vex actually blushed a little. 

Jarett was on time, and if he felt suspicious about the invite he didn’t show it. He was dressed informally, but he’d trimmed his beard since Percy had last seen him, and his choice of a dark purple shirt and black trousers and boots suited him very well. 

“Thank you for the kind invitation, my friends.”

Cassandra turned up just after seven, and Percy saw her blink a little at what Vex was wearing but recover quickly. “Good evening, Percival, Vex’ahlia, and Jarett. That’s a very nice dress, Vex.”

“Thank you, dear. I felt like a change this evening.” 

Food was served soon after, and they ate and drank companionably, talking of the changes in Whitestone since Jarett had been away. Jarett had asked Vox Machina for a leave of absence following everything that had happened in Emon, and they had happily acquiesced. He offered few details of where he had been - checking in with old friends was as much as he said - but there was indication that he had returned to Marquet. He seemed interested in the changes, and said that he’d had a chance to catch up with Kynan and the other guards, and was pleased with their progress. 

Cassandra, as was her habit, did not linger long after dinner, and went to her room with a quiet "Good night" and a hand on Percy’s shoulder as she walked past. 

Vex poured Jarett another glass of wine. 

Jarett looked over at them. “Dinner has been very nice, but you both have been acting weird. Since meeting you all I have accepted a high level of weird in my life, but I still have to ask what is going on …”

Percy thought they’d done a good job of not looking like they were leading up to something, but obviously they hadn't been good enough. 

“We have a question for you, Jarett,” Vex said, cutting to the chase. 

“A proposition, of sorts,” Percy added. 

Jarett looked around and leaned closer, “I don’t know what Scanlan told you, but I don’t normally do that sort of thing …"

“... what Scanlan told us?” Percy was filing that follow-up question for a certain gnome away for later. 

“Oh. Um, nothing. What are you proposing?”

Fuck. How did you start this conversation? He felt Vex’s small hand on his knee in a gesture of support.

Percy cleared his throat. “We, ah, noticed you watching us the other day. In the tavern.”

“In the tavern? I don’t … oh. Yes. I’m sorry if I was staring, I didn’t mean to.” Jarett’s face changed, and he spoke a little softer. “You’re quite striking together, you know?”

Percy felt Jarett’s warm brown eyes look him up and down, and then also look over at Vex, who was looking right back at him.

Vex laughed richly. “I think you might know exactly what kind of weird you’re dealing with, Jarett, darling.” 

“Maybe I do. I saw you looking at me, too, but just so everyone’s cards are on the table, you mean the three of us spending the night together, yes?”

Straight to the point. Vex was right. Straightforward was sometimes best. “We do,” Percy replied, putting as much conviction into his voice as he could. 

“I get if it’s weird because, you know, we sort of kind employed you in the past, and might in the future," Vex said, “so please don’t feel you have to say yes, or no. If it’s a yes, then lovely and we’ll have a lovely time, but if it’s no, we’ll just all forget this ever happened and never speak of it again and I’ll try to get Percy to stop acting awkwardly about it. You have my word.”

Jarett was quiet for a few moments, and took a long drink of his wine. Percy found his eyes drawn to his hands around the glass, and his lips as he sipped, and what those could be doing later on this evening. 

“You only live once, yes? And you know, when can you say you slept with not one but two members of the famous Vox Machina? And the two most attractive ones, at that.” He winked.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Vex said. 

Well, okay, this was happening. Percy was … well, nervous was understating it, but he was also excited, because he wanted this. Oh, he wanted this. 

“Shall we?” Vex stood up, and Jarett and Percy followed suit. As if sensing Percy’s nervousness, Vex put a hand against his stubbled cheek, and gave him a quick kiss, before grabbing his hand and leading him from the room, Jarett following close behind. 

\--

They all entered Percy and Vex’s room, thankfully having not encountered anyone along the way, and stood around a little awkwardly. 

Percy removed his coat and placed it over the chair by the desk, for something to do if nothing else. 

“So have either of you actually done this before?” Jarett asked. 

Percy shook his head, while Vex answered “Once.”

“Well, I admit this isn't exactly my first time,” Jarett said,“but we’ll take this slowly.”

“Not too slowly,” Percy said, sourcing courage from desire and some good red wine. He glanced at Vex, who gave him a little wink, and then stood next to Jarett, ran his hand up Jarett’s arm, and kissed him.

Percy didn’t have a wealth of experience kissing people (although a fair amount of very recent experience), let alone kissing men, and the differences were quite apparent. First, while Jarett wasn’t as tall as Percy, he was taller than Vex, and it wasn’t as far to lean down. Secondly, Jarett’s lips were more chapped than hers, and his style of kissing was a little different, - but a good different. Jarett grabbed Percy’s other arm and pulled them closer together, so their chests were touching. The stubble was also a new thing to Percy, Jarett being less clean-shaven than Percy this evening, but he found he didn’t mind it too much. 

They eventually pulled apart, and looked at each other, breathing heavily. 

Percy glanced over at Vex behind Jarett’s shoulder. She had kicked off her shoes, and had unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on the bodice of her dress. 

“He’s definitely a quick study,” she said, with a little bit of a smirk. 

“I’m so glad to have your approval,” Percy replied, walking past Jarett towards her, his eyes distracted by the cleavage that was being more and more revealed by the second, and capturing her mouth in a kiss. Jarett came up behind Percy, and helped him shrug out of his waistcoat, before Percy’s hands went to the buttons on Vex’s dress.

Three-person undressing proved to be an incredibly awkward but also ultimately enjoyable experience, since they interspersed it with a lot of kissing. In the end, Jarett was left a little more clothed than Percy or Vex, and they spun towards him as one and made short work of what he was left wearing, taking turns to kiss him into submission. 

Vex was the first to throw herself on the thankfully large bed and ask, “So where are we starting, gentlemen?”

Percy looked Jarett up and down, and couldn’t help but stop and stare at his half -hard cock.

Vex watched them. “I get the feeling Percy just answered my question.”

He felt himself getting hot (well, hotter), and put his hands on both of Jarett’s shoulders and pushed him gently towards the bed. Jarett went easily and crawled up the bed nearer Vex. Percy followed him on his hands and knees, but stopped when he reached the top of Jarett’s thighs, staring down at his cock. 

“Can I?”

“Are you sure?” Jarett asked. 

“I … I haven’t before, but I’d like to try.” He licked his drying lips unconsciously. “I’ve been thinking about it.”

Jarett waved his hand. “Oh, then please don’t let me stand in your way.” 

Percy first took Jarett’s cock in his hand and pumped it a few times experimentally, running his hand right up to the tip and feeling it fully harden. It was thicker than his own, bigger, uncut, and he marvelled a little at the sight and feel of another man’s cock between his fingers. 

He bent his head down and took Jarett’s cock in his mouth. 

“Oh yes,” Jarett sighed, and Percy gently began to suck. 

It felt odd at first, to have his mouth full like this. It bumped against his mouth in odd ways, but he experimented with his tongue and various levels of suction, running his lips and tongue up and down the shaft (as far he could), and also running his tongue along the tip and slit of the head. It felt heavy and musky on his tongue.

Percy may have lost track of time a little, lost in the rhythm between his mouth, his hand on the base, and sometimes using his hand to cup Jarett’s balls as he’d seen described in literature on a very special shelf in a bookstore in Emon. Jarett made a lot of sounds of encouragement, and ran his hand through Percy’s hair in slow circles. 

Percy finally pulled off to rest his jaw a little, and turned to Vex, who was lying very close beside them. 

“Oh, please, feel free to continue,” she said dreamily. She was pinching her nipple between her fingers, and her other hand was between her legs, slowly stroking herself. Percy was transfixed for a second, watching her fingers go and in and out of her folds, even though he’d seen her do it many times before. 

“Yes, my Lady,” he finally responded, his voice and throat sounding wrecked, and wrapped his lips back around Jarett’s cock. 

A few minutes later, he felt Vex move over on her knees, a hand running through his hair as he sucked.

“You look so good like this, Percy, taking him like this…” she whispered into his ear. 

Percy lost his rhythm completely. 

She moved her fingers slowly down his cheek, where it was rounded, full of Jarett, almost in wonder. 

Jarett’s cock slipped out his mouth with an obscene pop and Percy turned his head to the side. 

“You’re distracting.” 

“Oops,” and she winked. Vex had clearly stopped being patient. 

He reached up, pulling her up with him, and kissed her fiercely, his hand running down her side and along her back towards her ass.

They may have gotten a little carried away before Percy looked back to Jarett, who looked unbothered and had one hand behind his head and his other around his cock. “I’m fine; you look fucking gorgeous together.”

Percy thought he might have blushed as he leaned his head against Vex’s shoulder. Vex’s delighted laugh confirmed it. 

“Now,” Jarett said, with some determination, to Vex, pushing himself up, “it must be your turn.” 

Percy moved out of his way, letting Jarett move towards Vex. Jarett kissed her before gently pushing her back against the pillows where she’d come from originally and settling down between her thighs.

“Yes, my turn sounds just about right.” Vex raised her eyebrows at Percy over Jarett’s head, as he started to go down on her, and made increasingly louder sounds as Jarett picked up his rhythm, and added a couple of fingers. 

Percy lay down beside them, his cock rock hard as he watched Jarett’s head between Vex’s thighs, and how she ran her fingers through his short cropped curls. It was a beautiful sight, if he was being honest. Percy ran his hand along her arm, and slowly thumbed at her nipple, the way he knew she liked, and kissed her shoulder. 

She was close, Percy knew she was. Could tell by the sounds she was making and how her hips were rising to meet Jarett’s mouth and fingers and how her hands were gripping at the covers. 

“Fuck, yes just there, I’m close …”

Her thighs started to shake and Percy reached over and kissed her through her release. 

Jarett raised his head, his mouth shining, and gave them both a grin, before rolling onto Vex’s other side, his cock still jutting out, wanting attention. Percy knew the feeling. 

Vex sighed happily. “That was lovely, but I see we still have a couple of … problems to solve.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and then looked at Jarett. “You are the guest. What do you want?” 

Jarett’s answer was quick. “This is your party, but if I were to choose,” he nodded his head towards them both, "I want to see you two together.”

“Voyeuristic - I like it. How, exactly?” Vex asked. 

“Ride him.”

“Oh, with pleasure.”

Their tones were of those haggling over something, and Percy thought briefly about objecting because what they were haggling over was him, but honestly, he was fine with it. He loved it when she rode him, and he knew it worked well for her too. 

Vex straddled Percy easily. He could feel the slickness of her against him as she slowly slid down to settle herself over his cock. He ran her hands up her thighs and settled on her hips, as she slowly slid down on him.

“Fuck,” he exhaled, as he filled her. Pressure and tightness in all the right places. 

“Exactly, my love.”

Percy groaned, as she slowly started to fuck herself up and down on him, his hips rising to meet her, before she pushed a small but determined hand down on his chest, which only made him want it more. 

Percy turned his head to see Jarett beside him. He was watching them closely, running his hand along Vex’s thigh, head curled into the side of Percy’s shoulder. 

“We can’t leave you out,” Percy said to him, and with the hand closest, the other staying on Vex’s hip, he reached out toward Jarett’s cock. Jarett shuffled a little so they could get the best angle possible, and ended up right against them. 

Percy tried to pump Jarett at a similar rhythm to Vex, but he stuttered in places, especially when Vex squeezed particularly strongly with a little smile. 

“You’re cruel,” he said.

“You like it,” she replied with a smirk. 

Jarett laughed at them, before that turned into a groan as Percy's grip tightened slightly. 

It didn’t take long, Vex had already come once, and Percy and Jarett had been hard for a while. Normally Percy tried to let Vex to come first in all circumstances, but he knew he was close, and then Jarett reached over and placed his hand right at the base of the curls between her legs, and pushed up with his fingers and she cried out, and Percy followed quickly after her, bucking his hips up into her. 

Percy’s hand slipped off Jarett’s cock during his own release, but Jarett had taken over and soon had come, spilling over Percy’s leg with a lowly muttered word in what Percy guessed was Marquetian. 

Vex slowly slipped off him and lay by Percy, on the opposite side from Jarett.

“Good plan, Percy darling.” Vex reached across and kissed him. 

“A very good plan,” Jarett agreed, and once Vex had pulled away, he followed with his own kisses. First Percy, and then Vex.

Percy couldn't help feeling smug as he watched Jarett and Vex kiss across his chest. 

As Percy drifted off, he heard Jarett shift as if to leave. "Stay,” he said sleepily and heard Vex sound her agreement. Jarett stayed.


End file.
